


in retrospect, the engine grease

by triforced



Series: in retrospect [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post TFA, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are the worst human being alive," Finn said, with a straight face, looking Poe dead in the eyes. "The absolute worst."</p>
<p>Poe bit his bottom lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in retrospect, the engine grease

In retrospect, the engine grease was probably a dangerous admission. Probably.

No, definitely.

As soon as Finn let slip one of his ultimate weaknesses to the man himself, Poe didn't just take an inch, he took an entire damn _parsec_ and made it his mission to ensure there was some sort of engine grease on his person each day, and he always smiled beatifically at Finn whenever they made eye contact, as if he wasn't a demon sent to rain fire and brimstone upon the Resistance (...or just Finn). It was the worst when the grease was on his chin. Poe's chin was the stuff of legend, the sort of chin you start fights over and lose precious hours of your life fantasizing about and maybe scratch a couple stupid lines of horrible poetry into scrap metal (that you then immediately incinerate) over-

Granted, Finn still had a devastating weapon in the goldfruit, which he used at every opportunity because there was no way in hell he was going down without a fight- plus, he loved goldfruit, so it wasn't as if it cost him anything to make it part of his regular diet. And, if he was being honest with himself, he loved the way Poe looked at him when he ate it, and he loved knowing he could have that kind of effect on someone. Positive reinforcement, for a change, felt pretty nice, compared to the conditioning he received during the period of his life he'd left behind, particularly when that reinforcement came in the form of one google-eyed Poe Dameron.

Still.

"I'm watching you, Dameron. I've got my eye on you." Hand gestures, for emphasis. "I'm wise to your games, _buddy_."

_Still._

Finn had to be focused during physical therapy. He had to be focused when he demonstrated stormtrooper melee tactics to anybody interested in getting an edge on their skills. He had to be focused when he attended debriefings and when he started taking baby steps on the road to piloting (baby, baby steps). Focusing was way too damn difficult with Poe Dameron, best pilot in the Resistance, strutting around without a care in the world, engine grease all over his face and a merry twinkle in his eye, like he'd conquered the whole of the galaxy.

Or just Finn.

And Finn was going to have to do something about it. (No, really- even General Organa said he was going to have to do something about it. Which meant, in no uncertain terms, now.)

 

__

 

The day Finn chose as the Day of Reckoning started off great. He woke up in a fantastic mood, the scar that stretched the near full length of his back only twinged with pain rather than burned as it had the past few weeks (he made sure to tell the medical droids this when he saw them in the medbay first thing; they said his pain levels could change drastically in a short period of time, and that was a good thing), physical therapy went well _and_ he got a check-in message from Rey. Brief as they always were, they made him happy. (She'd survived, there'd never been any doubt she would, but just knowing, having that concrete proof that she was out there and being _Rey_ was more than enough for him.)

Anyway.

When Finn entered the hangar bay, he had every confidence he'd walk out again the victor. Some people are born with swagger, some people learn it. Poe was the former, but Finn, Finn was the latter, and he'd learned from the best. The master class. Striding to Black One, he felt like he owned the hangar bay, like he owned the entire Resistance, and not even BB-8 rolling around his heels, beeping cheerfully could destroy the image.

"Hey, hi, yeah, hi BB-8," Finn said out of the corner of his mouth, as the droid would not back off until acknowledged. Finn carried on unperturbed, and once he was close enough, he leaned one shoulder against the sleek, black X-Wing and crossed his arms over his chest. "So listen, Dameron, we need to ta-"

Oh.

No.

_Not. Fair._

Poe lifted his face from where he'd been tinkering with the auxiliary generator. He swiped an arm across his forehead, ostensibly to get his hair out of his eyes, but Finn was pretty sure he did it to spread grease around his face. His entire face. Nose. Cheeks. Chin.

Chin.

"We. Need to."

Chin.

Poe smiled. Beatifically.

"Hey, what's up?" He had a wrench in his hand; he twirled it through his fingers absently. "How's the physical therapy going? Does your back feel better today?"

Dirty. Dirty, dirty, dirty. Dirty tactics. Finn could feel himself lose focus, could feel himself _lose_ , period. His gaze was torn between the wrench and Poe's chin and the entirety of Poe's face- Poe's face, covered in grease. "You are the worst human being alive," Finn said, with a straight face, looking Poe dead in the eyes. "The absolute worst."

Poe bit his bottom lip.

_Dirty tactics._

Finn never mentioned one of his other ultimate weaknesses; he'd never had to. Poe figured it out all on his own, and, combined with the grease, Finn didn't stand a chance in hell. If he weren't leaning against the X-Wing right now, his weak knees would've given way beneath him a long time ago. Not only that, his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight in the front.

"I might be wrong, but isn't this the part where you kiss me into oblivion? I worked really hard for this, so I better not be." Poe had since clambered off his ship and sidled up to Finn, both arms wrapped around his waist. "Wrong, I mean-"

Finn was already kissing him into oblivion.

 

__

 

They tried to have sex in the cockpit of Black One. It went...about as badly as one would expect.

"Somebody's gonna see-"

"Just- ow, shit, here, let me put- _Oh, Finn_ -"

"Poe don't-" a bitten back moan '-don't _do_ that, not if we're-"

And laughter. "This isn't gonna work, is it."

They'd barely made it back to Finn's small, tidy bunk in Finn's small, tidy room but at least there Poe could be as loud and as wanton as he wanted (and Finn wouldn't object to any of it). Later, when they were sweaty and spent and tangled up in one another, both of them covered in grease, Finn sighed. A contented sigh.

He did do _something_ about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had not necessarily intended 'in retrospect' to be a series, but slashersivi gave me the idea in a comment and I couldn't let it go. So. Here we are. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
